


The fire inside me

by Marinet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinet/pseuds/Marinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quietness of the room and stillness of the morning Merlin just lets himself go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire inside me

Never in a million years Merlin thought something like that would happened to him. And by „that" he didn't meant anything bad either.

When he discovered his destiny he was terrified. How could he spend his whole life tided to someone as horrible as Arthur. But with time came acceptance and after that even friendship.

All that changed when he meet Freya . He still wanted to protect Arthur and ensure that he become the king that he was meant to be but now he saw chance at his own happiness. It all ended abruptly leaving gaping wound in his chest.

Back then he thought that maybe he was meant to be alone. That his only purpose in life was to help Arthur. And after long struggle he accepted that too.

That's why he was tentative to trust Gwaine when he first approached him. But that was not the only reason. Merlin remembered thinking about how someone like his friend, someone brave, handsome and loyal could see something in him. Strange servant with ears big as plates.

But that didn't stop Gwaine and finally after few weeks Merlin had no other choice than to comply.

And to be honest with himself it was the best decision he could make.

It was strictly because of it that he woke up today warped in the arms of the most gorgeous man he has ever known.

Merlin didn't open his eyes for a few moments savouring the peace that only dawn could bring as he reflected on his and Gwaine's relationship and how much it developed. He briefly wondered if the knight would wear his token for the upcoming tournament.

"You can bet that I will" low voice murmured in Merlin's ear startling the warlock who didn't even realize that he voiced his question.

"Good morning" replied Merlin smiling coyly and opening his eyes to look straight into Gwaine's brown orbs. It wasn't their first night together but it was the first time that he stayed overnight.

Merlin couldn't help but feel a little bit uncertain. He sat up an started to fiddle with the edge of the blanket eyes turned down looking at his hands.

"So I guess I'll get going. Arthur will be expecting me with breakfast soon". He turned his eyes to Gwaine who was watching him intently with a small smile on his face.

Merlin loved that smile.

It wasn't like the huge grin during practice or the wide goofy smile after spending whole night in the tavern.

It felt privet. Special. And it made something in Merlin's chest flutter uncontrollably.

Gwaine looked at Merlin for a few moments with unreadable look on his face. Then he opened his arms.

"Come here angel"

And Merlin could not deny him. Not when he was spoken to in such a voice. Low and raspy and holding so much promise.

He lied down an fitted himself in the crook of Gwaine's arm closing his eyes in contentment.

A strange sound was ripped from warlocks' throat when suddenly he was flipped onto his back with Gwaine now laying between his parted tights.

"Why you're in so much rush honey?" The older man whispered staring at Merlin's lips. Their faces so close that servant could feel every puff of breath coming from the other man.

His eyes closed without him even noticing. Images from the last night flooded his mind. What that strong and talented fingers, now entwined with his holding him down, did to him. How Gwaine made him feel. What sounds he was able to coax from Merlin.

The last thought made him blush furiously.

Gwaine apparently following his train of thoughts chuckled lowly. The sound making Merlin shiver.

One of Gwaine's hands went to Merlin's hair sweeping it back from where it fell over his eyes. The touch gentle and so unlike Gwaine's usual rough behaviour.

It took some getting used to in the beginning. At first Merlin felt irritated .Gwaine treated him like some delicate and breakable thing. A damsel in distress who needed help of his strong manly arms. He helped Merlin with water baskets and when he was caring too much of Arthur's armour to see properly. It took a while for Merlin to understand that is was Gwaine's way of showing that he cared

Gwaine lowered his head nuzzling Merlin's neck. He kissed along warlock throat living trail of goosebumps in his wake. When he licked particularly sensitive spot Merlin let out a soft moan.

"Goods Merlin. Sweetheart... the sounds you make. You probably don't even realize what they do to me." To emphasize his point Gwaine rocked his hips forward.

This time Merlin whimpered. The sound bouncing of the stone walls and sounding impossibly loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Yeah, just like that. So gorgeous Merlin, always so gorgeous" Gwaine continued his rocking and Merlin crossed his legs on the other man's back drawing him nearer.

"What I told you about pet names Gwaine" asked Merlin sounding out of breath but still annoyed.

"Not to say them if I don't mean them. But you see Merlin..." lopsided smile appeared on Gwaine's face "I do mean them."

"Cos to me you are an angel..."

Kiss to the brow

"and sweet as honey..."

Kiss to the nose

"and definitely the most gougers man that I know."

With that he pressed his lips against manservant's and Merlin simply melted.

Kissing the knight was nothing like what he had ever experienced before With Freya it was slow and slick and soothing. Like cold water on a hot day. With Gwaine there was all consuming passion and fire that licked at his insides.

And Merlin just let himself be burned.

Loud crack interrupted the quietness of the chambers.

When Merlin realized what was happening it was already to late to prevent it.

The curtains were set on fire. How ironic.

Merlin knew he shouldn't let his guard down but kissing Gwaine felt so good. And he just let himself go not caring about the consequences.

They both scrambled out of bed in a haste, looking for something to extinguish the fire. The only useful thing seemed to be the blanket that was lying on the rumpled bed. Gwaine grabbed it and turned in the direction of the window quickly stepping forward only to be tripped by Merlin's discarded shoes. He tried to regain his balance but it didn't work. He went down, falling right into the burning curtain.

Merlin had less than a second to react. Slowing time was no use, he was too far away from Gwaine for that. So he did the only thing that he could think of and put the fire down with one hissed word.

The knight's arm connected with stone wall making loud noise. The impact was cushioned by the still slightly smoking cloth but the force of it would undoubtedly leave a bruise that will hurt for days.

Merlin didn't even have time to think about what to do next because Gwaine was already turning around and there was no denying the light fading from his eyes.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. Gwaine wasn't suppose to learn about his magic like this.

Merlin thought about telling him many times before but he could never find the courage to do so. Now the choice was taken from him.

Merlin closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look of surprise and hatred on his lover's face. He just couldn't bear it. He always assumed that he will die because of his magic but he never thought that this moment would come so soon.

He didn't want to go. He could do so much more. For Arthur and for Albion. But were was the point thinking about that now? Gwaine's sword had been lain on the table near the bed. The other man would surely have it in hand by now and...

...and there was hand on his cheek. Not punching or bruising but simply creasing.

"Merlin, open your eyes" Gwaine's voice was surprisingly calm.

Merlin let his eyes open, surprised that he could feel dampness on his cheeks. He didn't meant to cry. Funny, maybe Arthur was right after all. He always accused him of being a girl.

When he finally looked at Gwaine the man was smiling that special smile again. His eyes gentle and comforting. Wait... wasn't he suppose to be screaming or running Merlin through right about now?

"How long have you been using Magic?" Gwaine was now not only creasing Merlin's cheek but also wiping the tear-tracks.

"I..." Merlin hesitated "...my whole life. I was born with it." he finally said, eyes turned downcast.

Suddenly there were fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. When his eyes met Gwaine's brown orbs he was surprise to see the usual mischievous spark there, dancing as if had nothing happened.

"Only you Merlin, only you." said Gwaine with barley kept back chuckle.

Merlin hit his arm with as much force as he could muster.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why aren't you mad? You supposed to be screaming or punching me or cutting my head of with a sword! But you only stand there and laugh at me!" Merlin didn't know why he suddenly became so angry.

"I was supposed to be what? What gave you the idea?" Gwaine asked staring incredulously at Merlin.

"Well you are knight of Camelot, you swore the pledge. I'm breaking the most important law. You have every right to kill me on the spot" said Merlin in a small voice tears prickling his eyes.

Gwaine looked at him for a long moment. Then just like few minutes before he opened his arms.

"Come here"

Merlin obediently stepped into the warm circle of Gwaine's arms hugging him tightly. He couldn't stop the sobs that came the moment after. He simply held on and let the tears come.

If possible Gwaine hugged him even tighter, burring his nose in Merlin's hair.

"Shhh... it's all right. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise, love. I rather kill myself than harm you." Merlin pulled away a bit giving a wet chuckle.

"Pet names" he reminded the knight with small smile on his lips.

One of Gwaine's arms stayed on warlocks hip. The other went to his neck, fingers playing with raven hair at the nape of his neck.

" I mean that one too" he said softly as if not to spook Merlin. Warlock's eyes went wide. Gwaine pulled his head forward and gave him the most gentle kiss that they've ever shared between them. Merlin linked his arms around the knight's neck an proceeded to kiss him back with as much emotion as he could muster.

After the need for air became to much they parted, resting their foreheads together.

"Me too Gwaine, so much " whispered Merlin and then he hugged the knight for the second time. Gwaine laughed happily.

"Okay" he said still holding Merlin. "That sorted out I want to know if my awesome sex powers did that." he gestured to the damaged curtain.

Merlin couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and the sound echoed around the quiet chambers quickly joined by Gwaine's.

Indeed, the best decision he could make

The End


End file.
